


而我们称其为不朽

by Blumenzwiebel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 搬运一下2013年神夏时期的旧文。出版AU作家夏洛克/编辑约翰





	而我们称其为不朽

一、

对外，约翰通常会把夏洛克介绍为他的室友。  
他们的关系也差不多是这样，只不过这不是全部。  
夏洛克是一个作家，而约翰是他的编辑。并非专属，他还有其他的作者，但夏洛克是最优先级别的那个。也即是说，当夏洛克需要的时候，不管这个需要是一份煎饺还是开枪救他一命，或者仅仅是呆在房间里制造一点声音，他的编辑永远都会在那里。  
随时随地，以及只要合作不终止就是永远。这就是他们关系的实质。

二、

关于室友则是这么一回事：当约翰结束服役，回到伦敦，并且在某家小出版社找到一个实习编辑的职位后，他决定在寸土寸金的伦敦找个合适的公寓落脚，然后他就被介绍给了刚好也在寻找室友的夏洛克。  
夏洛克第一次见面就推理出了约翰大半个人生，前军医、酗酒的姐姐、创伤后应激障碍等等。  
约翰则看出这家伙聪明绝顶以及相当欠揍。随着时间的推进这两点认识越加肯定。  
不管怎样他都去看了房子，然后和夏洛克共进晚餐，听夏洛克把餐馆里的其他人都演绎了一遍，紧接着一个奇怪的的哥试图绑架夏洛克，约翰适时出现救了他一命。  
到这里他们的合租就基本板上钉钉了。

三、

“为什么会有人想要绑架你？”从警察那里脱身后约翰才找到机会问一声。  
“啊，”夏洛克说，理所当然似的。“只是一个粉丝。”  
“粉丝？”  
“我是一个作家，我写推理小说。有些粉丝喜欢出点谜题来挑战我。这只是其中之一。”  
约翰默默地长长地凝视他。  
“所以，有些人的粉丝喜欢给偶像寄礼物，有些粉丝把偶像纹在身上，而你的粉丝，呃，喜欢绑架，或者更激烈一点，谋杀你？”  
夏洛克耸肩。“并不是所有的都爱这调调，也有人送花的。”

四、

他们的相处模式大致是这样的：  
他们一起分担房租、水电费以及其他支出；约翰打扫卫生，作为交换夏洛克承诺去购物但是永远都忘记或者总有更重要的事去做；夏洛克有灵感时没日没夜写作约翰提醒他吃饭，夏洛克没灵感时偷约翰的枪打墙或者彻夜制造噪音……  
也有好的时候。当夏洛克写作计划顺利的时候，他们的日子就非常美妙。约翰总能最先一睹书稿（一点不奇怪，他也已经成为夏洛克的粉丝之一了），赞叹不已。然后他说动夏洛克出门去他们喜欢的餐馆，依然沉浸在创作激情中的夏洛克继续对他喋喋不休，约翰偶尔提点自己的看法，大多数时候都被无视或嘲笑。  
等他们回到公寓，约翰会给夏洛克泡一杯茶然后去睡觉，当他第二天起床，和早餐一起上桌的则是最新出炉的书稿，还有餐桌对面故作镇定地等着他的读后感的夏洛克。

所以，哪怕夏洛克烦人的时候有多要命，为了那些美好的时刻，约翰真的一点都没有感觉到是在忍受。  
唯一的问题是，夏洛克渐渐开始侵占到他的私人生活。  
随时随地的短信，好吧，没问题；上班的时候忽然要求给他送吃的或者去图书馆查找某个陈年旧案的资料，也没关系；半夜三更时灵感蹦出来，又懒得去坐到打字机前而打电话把睡在楼上的约翰弄醒给他记下来都算了，但说到底，每个人都是有底线。  
约翰的底线就是，在他和自己的作者（莎拉，一个新作者，写作方向是医疗题材）见面的时候，夏洛克不请自到，要求约翰立即打包和他一起到某地去探查一宗案件——“对我的下一本书有用，约翰！”  
“夏洛克，我有我的作者，我的工作就是为他们服务，我不能随便就这么丢下他们跟你走！”

约翰大大爆发了一通，夏洛克却显得若有所思。  
“那或许，你应该考虑成为我的编辑。”  
“啥？你是在打算挖角吗？那你自己的编辑怎么办？”  
“我没有编辑，约翰，我真不相信你居然到现在都没注意到这一点。”夏洛克嘲笑他：“那些蠢货才不配来动我的书稿。”  
“那我，怎么说，就配动你的书稿啦？”这倒是挺大的一个恭维。  
下一秒夏洛克就打破了他的幻觉。  
“别蠢了，没人能动我的书稿。”夏洛克说，在约翰忿忿地撅嘴之前，又补充说：“但这样对你有益，不是吗？你总是抱怨给我干这个干那个，但如果你变成我的编辑——”  
“还不是得继续给你干这个干那个。”约翰阴沉地说。  
“但作为室友的工作，你是免费的；但作为编辑的工作，可有人付你薪水。”  
约翰忍不住笑了，夏洛克每次强词夺理的时候，明明应该让人生气，但你又实在没法对他生气。  
“别忘了你可没拥有一家出版社，什么样的傻瓜会听你的雇我，还专门为你工作？”  
夏洛克得意洋洋：“我刚好就认识那么一个傻瓜。”

五、

雷斯垂德就是那个傻瓜。  
他拥有一家小出版社（从他的父亲那里继承的），专门出一些小众的类型小说，夏洛克则是他们最重要的作者。几年前雷斯垂德在网上发掘了他，这几年下来夏洛克已经拥有了为数不少的读者，每一本新书出来都有稳定的销量。  
唯一不稳定的是夏洛克的写作状态。以及他那要命的脾气。  
在提供约翰职位之前，雷斯垂德和他见了一面。  
“夏洛克之前拒绝所有指派给他的编辑，不知道他怎么忽然就想要一个了，谁也说不准什么时候他又不想要了。不过别担心，就算他反悔了，我还有别的作者可以交给你。”雷斯垂德说，“我想说的是，我知道你是他的粉丝，但作为他的编辑真的没有任何特权，只有各种无止境的义务。他不允许任何人催稿，也不接受任何意见和写作建议。没人可以改他的稿子，一个字也不行，你也看不见他的稿子，在完稿之前他从来不给任何人看，连个写作大纲都不提供。他甚至都不见他的编辑，之前的安德森连他的门都进不去。实际上，夏洛克刚刚打电话说他今天不过来见你了。所以在接受这个工作之前，你需要了解的就是这么多了，你确定你自己要接受这个工作吗？”  
约翰完全确定。

六、

过了大概半年，雷斯垂德才终于知道他们原来是室友关系，这还是因为约翰开口邀请他过来221B过圣诞。  
“我就告诉你他是傻瓜。就比其他傻瓜好一点点而已。”夏洛克说。  
“所以，夏洛克在他的小说里给他的侦探加一个室友兼同事，那个人就是你啰？”雷斯垂德还是目瞪口呆的震惊中。  
“那毕竟符合实际，我一直也有陪着他到处跑来跑去查案子嘛。”约翰说。“没错，这就是编辑和室友的特权。”

七、

太多人都说过类似的忠告，即千万不要把你的私人生活和工作混在一起，特别是你的好友，不然你可能两边都保不住。这不是耸人听闻，而是确有前车之鉴。  
作为一个室友和读者，约翰在意的只是夏洛克有在吃饭以及有在写出故事来，他不必想太多有的没有的，而现在他要想的事情就更多也更现实，比如保证夏洛克的利益，和出版社那边争取足够好的宣传，跟踪新书销路读者反馈报纸评论……  
更重要的是，那时候夏洛克不是他的饭碗。而夏洛克只要能保证把故事写完，他和谁干什么都和约翰没关系。  
再也不是了。  
最让一个编辑躁动不安的，莫过于他最重视的作者被其他编辑勾搭这种事了。  
“你和艾琳约会？”  
“不是约会，只是见了个面。”  
“那你们谈了什么？”  
夏洛克瞄了他一眼。“约翰，我肯定我不是你未成年的小孩，我不必向你汇报一切吧。”  
“你不是，但你是我的作者，而她刚好是另一家出版社的编辑，还正好传闻说她打算挖你的角。”  
“啊，那个，她确实暗示得很巧妙，相当聪明的女人。”夏洛克说：“而且在我的新书大纲上，她还提供了些颇不错的点子——约翰？你去哪里？”  
约翰三天都没和他说话。

八、

“别傻了，我才没有考虑要跳槽到另一个出版社。”  
“那可很难说，”约翰板着脸。“我听说那位艾琳说服人这一方面非常有一套手段。说不定你真的应该跳槽。她能提供你的你都想象不到。”  
“我完全能。”夏洛克说，“那还挺叫我吃惊的，我一直以为编辑的职业道德里包括不和作者玩SM这一条呢。”  
约翰抿了下唇，藏起一个笑。但夏洛克还是看见了，他就是为了要引出那个才说的。“就说你都想不到。”  
“遗憾的是我实在没兴趣被抽打或被吊起来，我对我目前的编辑很满意。”  
约翰这次终于舍得给他一个笑了。“就算新编辑确实又性感又聪明，还有些‘颇不错的小点子’也没心动？”  
“我现在的编辑十分勇敢，相当有用，而且——”  
“而且？”  
“永远都会在我身边。对我来说，这就够完美了。”

九、

接下来是该麦克罗夫特这一号人物露脸了。  
麦克罗夫特，夏洛克的哥哥，如果说雷斯垂德的小出版社是图书出版业的一只小舢板，那么麦克罗夫特的出版集团就是艘航空母舰。  
约翰在知道这位兄长的存在后曾经很不理解为什么夏洛克背靠这么一艘航空母舰不用，却跑网上发表小说，直到被雷斯垂德捡回去才得以出版。  
“三个字，约翰，我恨他。他为我出书，只是想控制我。”  
“但他有实力能让你成为有国际影响力的作家，你的书，还有你的名字会出现在全世界。”而不会是现在这样一个小众的推理小说家。  
“我不会让我的书上沾上一点他油腻腻的暴发户气息。”  
但不是每一个人都有足够的定力去拒绝“油腻腻的暴发户”，约翰就不能，特别是当对方为夏洛克的新书开了一个天价，种种待遇优渥到令人瞠目结舌。  
“你是他的编辑兼代理人，你知道怎么样对一个作者是最好的，约翰。”麦克罗夫特用他那特有的蛊惑人的语调说。  
约翰真的真的，很难拒绝。换了他任何一个作者，他都已经答应了。  
但夏洛克不只是他的作者。还是他的室友，朋友，同事，还有其他任何能想到的一切。这不仅仅是出版的问题，还关乎夏洛克。  
他还是说了不。

十、

作为夏洛克的编辑和室友，基本上，约翰已经接管了夏洛克的一切。  
他的小说、他的宣传、他的稿费收入、各种版权交易事宜，他的睡眠和饮食，生活琐事，至于从一开始夏洛克的银行卡就一直由他掌管这种小事就更别提了。  
到了他们同居以及共事的第三年，约翰差不多已经放弃在金钱账目上和夏洛克算清楚，只能尽量保证夏洛克书稿收入进出账目都有完整记录。未雨绸缪，他真的不希望将来有一天他和夏洛克分道扬镳时，还因为金钱上的纠纷闹起来。  
但千小心万小心，夏洛克还是吓了他一跳。  
“夏洛克，为什么我会在你的遗嘱上？”麦克罗夫特在被拒绝之后的某天，顺路就过来“不小心透露”了这个消息，以及请约翰务必出现在今年的家庭聚会上——既然约翰已经无论是工作还是生活甚至未来都深深地融入了福尔摩斯家。  
“作家总是会给他们喜欢的编辑留点东西的，不是吗？”  
“是的没错，但他们不会是绝大部分财产的继承人。”从他们俩的年纪来看，他能不能活在夏洛克之后还不好说呢。“而且他们也不会把自己大部分的书稿版权都赠送给编辑。”

“别在意这种小事，反正那些书不太可能在将来变成超级畅销书，你不会因此变成一个百万富翁的。”  
“这不是我要说的重点！”约翰恼火地上下挥手：“我是说，你该把这些留给其他人，其他更重要的人。比如说你将来的妻子、子女……”  
“约翰，”夏洛克很冷静地说，“我想你对遗嘱不太了解，客观上还不存在的人是无法作为民事继承一方列入法律文件的。”  
约翰深深挫败。  
“这就是……不是通常人的作法，你知道的吧？”约翰说，“而且，还可能……存在危险性。”  
夏洛克皱起眉来：“我真看不出我把你的名字放在一张纸上怎么就危险了。”  
约翰笑起来。“你还是个写推理的，这难道不是生活中最常见的谋杀动机吗？我现在可是你的遗嘱继承人，如果你发生什么不测……”  
“说真的，”夏洛克说，“你会怎么样？为了继承财产从食物里下毒谋杀我吗？”  
他们的目光不约而同地落在了桌上的一盒煎饺，那原本是约翰带回来准备当晚餐的，但现在已经差不多见底了。  
在约翰炯炯目光下，夏洛克夹起了最后一颗煎饺，丢进嘴里。  
“唔唔。”他满足地发出叹息。

十一、

艾琳第二次对夏洛克投出橄榄枝的时候甚至连约翰都在场。  
他意志坚定地撑过了这两人前半小时高度精炼、直白露骨的调情/试探，反正更糟的东西他从夏洛克那里早就领教过或别人对他们说过了。  
艾琳开始宽衣解带的时候约翰终于落荒而逃。  
“那是违反规矩的！对着你的工作对象/竞争者脱衣服！”他愤怒地抗诉，当夏洛克事后嘲笑他的时候。“我就从来不会越过编辑和作者之间的界线，我总是保证我和我的作者在谈话时衣服扣子都好好地在它们该在的地方！”  
“你还给我擦过身呢。”夏洛克提醒他。  
“那是因为你当时都高烧晕厥了！”

……反正他的绝大多数界线在夏洛克这里就总是自然而然失效。

十二、

约翰决定心平气和地接受这一事实：  
夏洛克，似乎真的是颇和艾琳谈得来的。同属高智商的闪亮人士的惺惺相惜啥的，反正他这种普通人物不会懂的那种。  
当他真诚建议夏洛克约艾琳出去时，夏洛克用看着“可怜的脑袋空空的普通人”的目光望着他，然后约翰就懂了。  
“所以你喜欢她，但你不打算和她发生……呃，浪漫关系？”  
“我欣赏她，不意味着我想和她发生肉体关系，以及其他关系，无论公还是私。”夏洛克清晰简洁地说。“她的工作方式不适合我。”  
“没有人的工作方式适合你。”约翰嘀咕道。  
夏洛克白他一眼，“我现在一次性说清楚，这样你就不需要每次看见她都摆出一付保护自己私有财产的姿态了。”  
但从某个角度来说，作者，确实是编辑最为宝贵的财富。

十三、

且让我们面对不太美好的现实吧，图书出版行业早就已经过了黄金时代，在各种新技术的冲击下，业绩逐年走下坡路，各家小出版社只不过都是在辛苦求存，早已不复当年的荣光。  
尽管奋力抵抗，但雷斯垂德终于要做出他艰难的选择，接受了另一家出版社的并购。  
“大势所趋，”他这么告诉约翰，“我们也已经无能为力。但我还是拥有绝对的管理和经营权，夏洛克和我的合作还是照旧，完全不需要担心并购之后对他有什么不利，一切只会更好。”  
但俗话说，天有不测风云，没过多久，他们又被另一个出版大鳄给收购了。猜猜看这个黄雀在后的是谁？没错，麦克罗夫特现在变成约翰（还有夏洛克）的东家了。

十四、

夏洛克愤怒地表示，他要带着约翰离开。他永远、绝不，死了也不给麦克罗夫特打工。  
约翰表示他要留下。  
“别耍小孩子脾气，夏洛克。”他耐心地说，“什么都没变，雷斯垂德还是这个出版社的头（只不过再上面有集团的人），任何人想动你的书稿还有合同，都还是得经过他和我。就算你找到了别的出版社愿意一并要了我们，但在别人那里你呆不下去的，雷斯垂德之外没人能给得了你我那么大自由。”  
夏洛克想了想，迅速改变态度，表示他可以妥协留下，但他要求一个条件：约翰现在不许再有其他作者了，只专属于他一个。  
麦克罗夫特表示同意。  
“实际上，那也是我开给雷斯垂德的唯一条件。我毕竟还是了解你的，亲爱的弟弟。”  
在夏洛克暴跳想反悔之前，约翰把他拖走了。

十五、

变成集团的一员还是有好处的，其中之一就是，在集团酒会上，你能看见无数传说中的大神出没。来自不同部门的同仁都打扮得人模人样，聚在一起八卦吐槽，分享行业内部的小段子。  
有些事情真的只干了他们那一行的才明白。成为作家最亲密的那个人（有时候甚至比妻子、丈夫还亲密），不是什么褒奖，真不是。读者永远都不会明白，他们心中的大神，百分之九十九点九的时间里都是什么样的一个讨厌鬼。  
约翰也碰见一个看起来人不错的同行，巧之又巧，对方也参过军，也有一个精彩绝伦才华横溢但麻烦要命的天才作者，几杯香槟之后，打开话头，两人简直相见恨晚。  
自大自私，没错，哪怕你熬了几个通宵，忽然心血来潮你就得满血复活陪他冲进黑帮秘密基地；傲娇得每天都需要全世界的赞美和爱戴，夸得多了还嫌弃你赞美词库更新的不够快；半夜拉琴？实验着火？不够看的，他的那位喜欢半夜装炸弹；……  
等等，好像有哪里不太对劲？  
哦，刚才他忘了自我介绍，他是詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂的编辑。

十六、

詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂，犯罪小说界新近冉冉升起的一颗明星。  
他的第一本小说就登上了排行榜，小说里和他同名的主人公那完全的黑暗邪恶以及毫不掩饰的对罪恶的宣扬，震惊了评论界。还有人因为情节描写过于真实，怀疑他是否真的做过他写的那一切。  
身为一个理应有点古怪的天才，莫里亚蒂本人似乎有点太讨人喜欢了，很多人见过他，有人说他温文尔雅魅力非凡，有人觉得他确实聪明得吓人，绝对具有成为文学大师的潜力，还有人说他性感火辣得能让纸都烧起来。  
相当确定的是，每个见过他的人都会爱上他。

十七、

约翰第一次听见莫里亚蒂这个名字则要早得多。  
在他遇见夏洛克的第一天，那个派遣一个杀手的哥来绑架夏洛克的粉丝，留下了他的名字，就叫莫里亚蒂。  
所以，你可以想象得到当约翰某天早上翻着报纸，扫了一眼图书排行榜，然后硬生生把一口香肠噎在喉咙里的景象。  
“噢，那个，”夏洛克被他吼叫着赶下楼来，知悉原委后漫不经心地说：“我早就知道了，吉姆很体贴地给了我个私信，通知我他也进军出版界了。”  
所以他以后可能会有点忙，但绝对不妨碍他继续偶尔给夏洛克来点小惊喜，怎么说呢，你第一个爱上的作家总是比较特别的嘛。  
以上为亲爱的吉姆的原话。  
我擦，这是约翰的回答。

十八、

他们当然不能坐着干等莫里亚蒂来干掉他们。  
但他们也不能主动出击先除掉莫里亚蒂，第一，他们被罪犯追击但他们不是罪犯，他们不能杀人（约翰非常确定这一点）；第二，普通人的“交给警察”的做法也没有用，因为针对莫里亚蒂个人所做的任何调查都显示，他是一个清清白白的好公民。在写作的时候大开杀戒可不犯法。  
没人会相信，那个甜蜜的天使一样的吉姆，会干出那等耸人听闻的罪行。不可能，没有人证物证，没有任何线索和痕迹留下。当一个天才决定自己要犯罪的时候可是会做到相当讨人厌的聪明，以及干净。  
用一个作者最讨厌的词来形容这个情况，就是，他们完全瓶颈了。

十九、

但假设，假设这个世界上还有另一个人能看清詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂的真面目，了解他那天才作家面具底下的全部阴暗，那个人必然是他的编辑。  
在和莫兰狭路相逢的数天后，约翰约了他出来。他们在咖啡厅见面，得体的寒暄，围绕主题不紧不慢地试探。但约翰终于提及莫里亚蒂的犯罪倾向，莫兰大笑起来。  
“你不会也当真了吧，华生？”莫兰说，“你该知道那是怎么一回事，全部这些不过就是虚构，吉姆具有非凡的想象力和天赋。”  
“你完全肯定？莫里亚蒂完全正常？半夜三更拆装炸弹只为个人兴趣？”约翰说，他的手在桌下紧紧握成拳。“他爱炸弹就像小孩子爱棒棒糖那么纯真无邪？你没有发现过他的副业，是和别人玩输了就送命的游戏？”  
莫兰微微倾身，靠向他，“他的副业不是一个犯罪天才，亲爱的华生上尉。”他轻语如恋人温柔的呢喃：“那是他的主业。”  
约翰猛然向后退，他第一次看见对方眼底那沉静翻涌的疯狂。  
“我亲爱的吉姆如果不去追逐鲜血搞点破坏就会无聊到疯狂，他需要点事情来让他那过剩的精力发挥掉。就像为了写作，有人必须离群索居，有人沉溺女色，有人酗酒，还有人把各种各样的毒品送进自己的血管，所有这些都有一个理由，为了伟大的作品的诞生。”  
“他们不杀人。”约翰说，“如果他们做了，他们就会坐牢。他要为他所作所为付出代价。”  
莫兰摇摇头，“不，不对，”他咧嘴一笑。“他会好好的，好好地把他的伟大作品写出来，我就是保证这一切顺利进行的人。”  
约翰站起来：“那么我只能对你说对不起了。”  
“别傻了，华生，”莫兰始终和颜悦色，“你不会想跑到警察局就那么告诉别人他杀人吧？你只会让自己变成笑柄，你没有证据，你那个小天才也没有。这一点上你们可输了。”  
“也许我来之前还没有，”约翰说，“但谢谢你对我的坦白，我听到的这些应该完全足够了。”  
莫兰噗哧笑了。  
“你是想说你走进来时身上带着的录音笔吗？”他简直是同情地看着约翰刷白了脸，摇着头招手叫来了女招待，那身着制服的女子捧来的托盘上是一个小小的录音笔，莫兰慢条斯理地拿起来。  
“华生，你也许是个不错的战士，还是个好编辑，但你真的不是个好侦探，不呆在你的小天才身边，你就有点迟钝了。”他把那东西放在桌面上，笑意盈盈地看着约翰。  
“你会为你的天才做任何事，我也一样。真可惜我们不能成为朋友，好好期待接下来的游戏吧。”

二十、

“所以？”  
“他和他是一体的。”约翰叹了口气，“我简直都不知道他们俩中谁更疯狂。”  
夏洛克若有所思地挠了挠下巴。  
“有时候我会忍不住想，一个作家，不论他是否最终能有什么成就，能遇见一个完全了解他欣赏他愿意为他冲锋陷阱的编辑该有多么幸运。”  
“……虽然我还是觉得他们应该被捆成一团用枪扫射但没错，”约翰不甘愿地说，“那对混蛋真是天生一对，而你，”他话一转，盯上了夏洛克：“虽然我，还有你，正在被一对狡猾疯狂的罪犯同行所威胁追杀，但这个月你还是得按时交稿，别以为你能混过去。”  
“约翰！我可受到了相当程度的惊吓呢！”  
“真的？你需要条毯子披着吗？另外再加一杯好茶？很好，现在你有了，去工作！”

二十一、

约翰发现自己正在处于严重的职业危机中。  
夏洛克是一个非凡的小说家，每个读过他的书的人都会承认这一点。但奇怪的是，他一直被评论界忽略，不管他写得有多好，他们似乎都看不见，即便是谈及同类作家的时候，往往也整个把他略去，仿佛夏洛克是个自带隐形属性的存在。  
夏洛克完全不在乎，但作为他的编辑，约翰必须在乎。  
“我不明白为什么，我是说，看看那个恶棍，”约翰愤怒地说：“莫里亚蒂或许是有那么点天赋，他们还是一对儿犯罪团伙，但那家伙能给吉姆的书搞到所有最好的宣传！一整版的报纸评论！有分量的评论家！看看我们有什么，什么也没有！为什么，难道是说我的工作干得比那家伙差吗？”  
雷斯垂德清清嗓子。  
“好吧，这个是……说来话长的问题。”

二十二、

夏洛克当然是个很棒的作家。  
（——很棒？很棒完全不能——  
——约翰，请你听我说完。）  
夏洛克超凡入圣。满意了？当然，夏洛克确实有才华，也不可能只有他们两个才慧眼独具看见这点。  
事实是，夏洛克一度也吸引了评论界的关注，当他的第一本书出版时，雷斯垂德没怎么费力气就找到了一个颇有分量的评论家，单独留了一个版面隆重引介这个“不同凡响的新作家”。  
一般情况下，接下来就是其他媒体的跟进、交口称赞口碑累加、销量登上年度排行榜……但，他们在说的是夏洛克。  
那篇评论出街的第二天，夏洛克给那个评论家写了一封信。  
“并非感谢信。”雷斯垂德干巴巴地说。  
约翰把脸埋进手掌，呻吟。“不，告诉我他没这么干。他没有因为人家赞美他就去羞辱人家。”  
他做了，夏洛克演绎了那个人最不为人知的秘密，并声称他这样的人居然胆敢把那些令人作呕的吹捧和一钱不值的陈腔滥调来玷污自己的作品。  
——然后他把这封信发布在他的网站上。

当然，在雷斯垂德的及时干涉下，最坏的也就是那一次而已。但这种事不需要发生太多次，夏洛克已经建立了身为一个新作家最为恶劣的傲慢名声。夏洛克也许确实是天才，但这年头，比他差一点但同样也是好作家的新人如过江之鲫，每一个都排队企盼着出头之日，而且都比他更懂得友好谦卑，结果就不言自明了。  
“我倒很奇怪你居然一直没听说过这事。”雷斯垂德拍拍他，他的同情太轻飘了。“你是个好编辑，但夏洛克是最让人头疼的作者，你还有很多很多工作要做的。”

二十三、

虽然所有的人都言之凿凿地说，约翰遇见夏洛克之后就一发不可收拾地迷恋上了这个天才，整天就像小狗狗一样围着他转圈圈，但真的，约翰其实还是有自己的私人生活。  
他是直的，一票女友可以为他作证，虽然其中的二分之一都是因为斗不过夏洛克而和他分手的，剩下来那一半又有二分之一始终怀疑他和夏洛克之间有一腿。  
“他是我的作者，”约翰总是这么努力解释，“我的工作就是为他解决各种问题。”  
有时候夏洛克还是有先见之明的，人们在听说他们是编辑和作者的关系之后，种种离谱都一下子可以接受了似的，仿佛搞艺术的人天生有离经叛道的特权。  
“包括跑过大半个城市去给他拿手机？你的那个天才是浑身上下只有三根手指头可以动吗！？”  
……有时候这个理由显然还不够好。

不过约翰总是能找到新的约会，至少是那些还不知道（或还没意识到）夏洛克的存在对约翰的爱情生活是怎样一种定时炸弹的女性，很容易就倾倒在他迷人的微笑之下。  
然后，夏洛克状况就发生了，bang！  
“……贝克街发生一起爆炸，目前还未有人员伤亡，警方还不能确定是否与恐怖分子有关……”  
正把新女友衣衫不整地压倒在沙发上亲吻的约翰简直就是提上裤子一秒不敢耽搁地狂奔回了家。

二十四、

对外号称闭关写作期间的莫里亚蒂，不知道怎么地又偷了点空，又来骚扰他们了。  
约翰通过出版界的熟人探听了一下，果然，他猜的没错，莫兰放大假旅游去了。

二十五、

一部粉红手机，五声倒计时，指向目前为止夏洛克的五本小说，以及五个在某个时间地点买了它们的读者。  
——别总是在小说里让你的侦探纸上谈兵了，和我来玩侦探游戏吧，要么你找到他们，要么我杀了他们。

二十六、

“这不再是个游戏了，夏洛克！”  
“这当然是个游戏。这是一个竞赛，如果我没能赢得先手，那就证明我的书是建立在无价值无意义的基础上，他就在我的事业上打败了我。”  
“这不是什么见鬼的游戏，因为我们没能赢的话，会有真实的人死去！不再是虚构的受害者，夏洛克，谜底那一边是真实的生命！”  
“当你说‘我们’，其实你指的是我。你要记得，约翰，我写侦探小说，但我不是解救人们性命的英雄，我也从未将我的侦探定义为英雄，他只是虚构人物，他并不存在。”  
“不，我说我们，就是我们。这不再是你自己的事了。你的侦探或许不是英雄，但他并非不存在，对我来说他是真实的，只要你的读者中有一个相信着，他就是存在的。”  
“……”  
“拜托你，夏洛克，让你的读者知道，他们所信任的英雄确实存在。”

二十七、

他们做到了。  
虽然过程略显曲折，还差点让他们俩闹翻并进警局，幸好雷斯垂德及时出现，证明夏洛克是一个作家，正在实地取材,把他们俩给保了出去。然后夏洛克就偷了他的车冲去下一站救人（也带着约翰），把雷斯垂德丢在鸟不拉屎的加油站等着麦克罗夫特派车来接他。  
但他们最终还是赢了。  
结局好一切都好。  
而这，也是第一次，夏洛克真正接触到自己的读者，正常的普通的人们，而不是那些给他寄炸弹、派遣杀手或奇怪的礼物的人：  
一个未成年人，是偷偷拿姐姐的书看的，基本还算不上是死忠粉丝，“但从此以后你就是我最爱的作家之一了，福尔摩斯先生，对不起，我也真的很爱J.K·罗琳。”；  
一名家庭妇女，“我爱你的侦探，能不能在之后的系列里让他发生一点浪漫故事呢？”“对不起，他——主要是作家——对浪漫的事一点兴趣也没有。”；  
两名上班族，“我们会变成你下一本书里的人物吗？如果要写，请把我写得，呃，不要像现实中这么普通。”  
一名刚刚才转正的菜鸟记者，“我有了自己的大新闻！福尔摩斯先生！我会得新闻奖的！”“抱歉，年轻人，恐怕你什么也不能写。”

人人都喜欢皆大欢喜的故事结局，不是吗？ 

二十八、

这事最令人想不到的后续之一是，夏洛克现在变成最炙手可热的作家了。  
他解救的那名记者把整个炸弹事件写成了一个系列报道，在平面煤体和网络同时连载。全世界的人现在都在讨论着一个侦探小说家变成了现实中的神探的故事。  
如果说约翰没有利用这一机会并在这一传播过程中起到推波助澜的作用，就是在说谎了。  
夏洛克的书的销量已经冲上了畅销书榜首，连他的其他小说（特别是那五本）都一再加印。每个人都想要买他的书，一个真实的侦探写的侦探小说。约翰现在配备了一个能说十几种语言的助手，来协助他处理版权交易事宜。  
雷斯垂德完全原谅了他们俩把他丢在加油站的行为。

二十九、

面对这些变化，唯一不开心的是夏洛克。  
没错，他名声大噪，他的书现在比全部时间里都要畅销。连每个人对他的态度都不同了，之前他们觉得他有多傲慢多不可容忍，现在对他就有多宽容。  
他写去指责那名记者不守保密约定的言辞尖锐的信，也被登出来，被认为是无比地谦逊，不愿意以自己作品外的行为获取名声的有坚持的作家的表现。警方甚至在和约翰联系要给他进行官方的表彰。  
夏洛克真是恨透了这一切。

三十、

“你不能跑去书店禁止别人买你的书，夏洛克。”约翰叹着气，已经记不得是第几次他把怒气冲冲地夏洛克拉回来了。“不，网络上留言叫他们都滚开也不行。”  
“为什么我不能？”夏洛克愤怒得一头卷毛都要竖起来了。“他们根本就不是我的读者！他们只是一窝蜂地凑热闹！”  
“哦，那就是大众，他们就是爱一窝蜂。”约翰摊手：“而出版业就是靠那个赚钱的。”  
“我不需要这种知名度！！”  
“我明白，但你现在已经不能抽身了，你现在是个英雄。人们喜欢新闻，更热爱英雄，还是解救自己读者的侦探小说家。大众爱死这种事。”约翰安抚他，“如果能让你好受一点的话，这事不会持续太久的，等下一个抢眼球的大新闻出来，他们就会把你忘记了。”

三十一、

事情在他们还没意识之前，忽然就走向了反面。  
一名自称是投弹手的人到警局自首，并供认是夏洛克本人策划并安排他进行的这一系列炸弹案，被害者中有那名记者就是为了能够顺利将这个事件推出来，塑造夏洛克的英雄形象，好获得大众的关注。  
除了人证，还有物证。夏洛克手写给他读者地址的便条，夏洛克发给他的邮件，夏洛克打给他的电话录音。  
最后，连那名记者都站出来，含含糊糊地表示，当初夏洛克解救他的时候，确实有些回想起来令人可疑的细节。  
一夜之间，英雄夏洛克就变成了恶魔夏洛克。

三十二、

所有这一切，炸弹、报道、记者，都是一个环环相扣、天衣无缝的陷阱。  
——亲爱的夏洛克，你已经扮演过英雄了，现在，请接着表演英雄的坠落吧。

三十三、

有那么一次，约翰已经想不起是什么引起的话题，他和夏洛克谈起了退休之后的生活。  
夏洛克的退休计划出乎意料地保守，仅仅是到乡下某个小房子里当一个普普通通的养蜂人。  
“你没法忍受平凡人的生活。”约翰比了一下自己，“看看我，你平均每天就对我的生活叫三次无聊。”  
“到那时候，我相信养蜂生活将会提供给我差不多的挑战。”夏洛克说：“我是说，当然不是现在，等我对这个世界已经失去探索的兴趣时。”  
约翰很难想象夏洛克和蜜蜂在一起的样子。“如果真有那一天，我会想念现在这些乱糟糟的。”他真诚地说。  
夏洛克会心一笑。“届时，依然随时欢迎你的到来，你永远是最受欢迎的访客。”

他食言了。

三十四、

“我以为你永远都不会和我说话了。”麦克罗夫特说。  
约翰仅仅地看了他一眼。“你知道我为什么来，雷斯垂德不接受我的辞职，我本可一走了之，但似乎在我不知道的时候，我转变成了集团的股东之一。我猜想你能解释以及解决这个问题。”  
麦克罗夫特似乎恍然大悟。  
“啊，”他说，“在我告诉你夏洛克把你列入遗嘱那次之后，你是不是就没特别再留意那些文件？”  
“闭嘴！”约翰尖利地说：“你没有资格提他的名字。在事情最糟糕之前，你本可插手，阻止那一切，你什么也没做，你就那么看着你的……亲兄弟被逼向——”他说不下去了。  
麦克罗夫特依旧面无表情，约翰冷冷嗤笑一声：“看看我在和谁说话，当然你不在乎，你之前不在乎，现在你也不会在乎。”  
“我不会在事后于事无补地为了我没做或者已做的选择后悔，”麦克罗夫特说，“我更倾向于尽力去修补它。”  
“没什么你能修补。”约翰冷冷地说：“他已经不在了，也请你好心点让我走开。”  
麦克罗夫特考虑一下，点头：“如你所愿。但在你离开之前，还是有些文件需要处理。你是他主要的遗产继承人，不管你愿意不愿意，这都是必须要走的程序。夏洛克拥有的股份，现在那些已经转给你了，还有他的书，多数版权也属于你，经过这么多事，不幸的说，似乎卖得更好了，你现在已经变成了一个百万富翁，约翰。”

——那些书不太可能在将来变成超级畅销书，你不会因此变成一个百万富翁的。

约翰眨眨眼，泪水忽然奔涌而出。第一次，麦克罗夫特似乎露出被惊吓到了神情。这或许是因为从那件事发生至今，约翰就只有愤怒一种情绪。  
“约翰……？”他说：“我……”  
“他错了，你知道？”约翰说，“夏洛克错了，关于他的书、版权继承什么的。天啊，我多希望他就在这里，我能亲口告诉他，伟大的夏洛克，错了。但我永远、永远不能那么做了。”

三十五、

约翰没有再呆在出版界，他和过去的人和事都断了联系，不能去看任何和夏洛克有关的东西。  
直到雷斯垂德亲自找上门。  
“我想你会想先知道这个消息的，夏洛克留下的最后一部书稿，已经整理好准备出版了。”  
约翰记得那篇小说，夏洛克把它称为《最后一案》，一语成谶，这居然成了他自己的天鹅之歌。  
“还有些东西需要你看，我们整理时发现的，我猜这是夏洛克故意藏在书稿中的，如果你有任何问题，我会将它撤下。”

三十六、

不同的人对它有不同的看法，有人称它是不世出的杰作，有人认为它只是伪英雄的最后表演，而由于这些喧嚣尘上的剧烈争论以及来自多方人士的共同努力，先前已经停止的相关案件调查又一次重启。  
但不论这些调查和争论最后引向何种结局，《最后一案》都和它们无关。

它只是一本书，静静地躺在书店的橱窗里，和世间其他清白无辜之物一样，并不为自己争辩。  
但如果你打开它，翻到它的扉页，你就会看见一行字，你会听见它想说的话：

此书献给亲爱的约翰，我的编辑，我的朋友。我并非英雄，但你令我更好。

尾声 

“别碰那箱蜂，我昨天查看过，还不到时间。”  
被阻止的男孩不在意地缩回手，叉着腰看着弯身在几个蜂箱中间不紧不慢地忙碌的医生。  
“你答应过第一次取蜜一定叫我过来帮忙的，记得吧？”  
约翰无奈地翻了个白眼。“我记得，我还没老到老年痴呆。别站在那里招蜂过去缠你，闲的话就进屋泡茶，我马上就好了。”  
他暂时得到了一会清静，男孩又带着一壶茶回来了。医生取下网罩，嘴里嘶嘶作声，不留神的时候又被蜇了一下，幸好不太严重。  
“你真是个蹩脚的养蜂人，”男孩评价说：“哪有养蜂人到这时候还不能控制他的蜜蜂的？”  
约翰只是瞪他一眼，跺着脚走过去坐下。  
“闭嘴喝你的茶，要么就回你自己家去。”  
男孩笑嘻嘻对他吐舌头，约翰无奈地摇着头。

没错，约翰现在是一个乡村养蜂人。  
他这么做并没有刻意地想要纪念什么，只不过是因为买下这座小房子时，花园里刚好就有一窝蜂，那些小生物意外的固执，坚持不肯离开，而约翰也不忍心当真让它们丧命，久而久之，他甚至渐渐习惯起它们来。  
而居住在此地的生活，简单，寂寞，一成不变，这是他唯一能做的事，某件夏洛克还没来得及去做的事。  
这座小村庄是约翰多方权衡的选择，一方面远离城市，避免了诸多无关人士的好奇打扰，同时又不会过于偏远得令其他人担心他开始厌世隐居。  
他也预料到了村子里的人多数不会对他过于好奇，邻人的热情也只够维持到第一次登门拜访，没有后续之后就自然放他一边去了，顶多只会在茶余饭后八卦一下。  
约翰唯一没预料到的是，在他的新邻居里有人对养蜂这件事有出乎寻常的热情和兴趣，而且年纪小到能够厚脸皮假装看不懂他屡屡暗示的逐客令。

茶喝完了，约翰收拾回屋，男孩也跟着他回去，在房子里到处瞎看，自娱自乐地嘀嘀咕咕。  
“我能看你的枪不？”  
“不能。”  
“那我能看电视不？”  
“线路坏了还没修好。”  
男孩长长地叹了口气，又振作起来：“我能去看看其他的几箱蜂不？说不定——”  
“如果你把它们弄跑了靠我们俩都无计可施。所以乖乖的，去我书房里，找本你喜欢的书打发时间。”

二十分钟后，他没有听见那边的动静，走过去看见男孩正歪坐在他书架前的地板上。而他膝上打开的是——  
“你喜欢这个？”约翰听见自己说，过了有多久，三年？他终于已经能够看着那个名字而不会感觉像有一把刀插在心脏。  
男孩猛然抬头，眼睛眨了眨才对上他，“啊？这个，还不错。”  
约翰忍不住笑。还不错可不是夏洛克会接受的评价。  
“如果你想看，你可以把它带回家。记得还回来就行了。”  
“这上面说的约翰，是你吗，你都没告诉我你还是个编辑？”  
那股刺痛还是再次来袭了。约翰勉力一笑。“不再是了。”  
“我想也是，”男孩自顾自地说：“现在什么都是电子化，大家都在网上看来看去，谁还会去看真正的报纸和图书？你转行是对的。”  
即使心痛，约翰还是忍俊不禁了：“我想养蜂人是一个更古老的职业。”  
“至少那有用啊。”男孩说，“蜜蜂能生产蜜糖，它们一次一次地出蜜，一直都会有用，但书籍看过之后就没用了。”他对着自己手里的书砸舌。“特别是推理小说，知道谜题的答案之后，谁还会再管侦探要干什么呢？”  
“我可不会那么说，”约翰说，他示意男孩把书给他，“这些并不只是谜题，或者谁是凶手，谁是受害人，它是一整个故事，关于人和人的复杂关系，是关于他们带着我们一起去冒险，在这过程中一起经历所有发生的好事和坏事。”  
“从某种层面上说，一个故事会比蜂蜜、养蜂人，以及其他的东西更长久，这些故事并非依靠自身存在，从它被写出来那一天起，它就不再是它本身了，作者会逝去，版本会变更，只有故事继续存在。也许一个读者知道谜底之后就对它不感兴趣了，但只要还有人愿意去享受一个好故事，它就永远都有用，并持续存在。”

他微笑地扬了一下书。“而对我们如此短暂的生命来说，一个能流传数代的故事就差不多能接近不朽了。”  
“所以，让我问你，你喜欢这个故事吗？”  
男孩仰着头看他，绽开一个大大的笑容。前门忽然传来一声长长门铃，把他们都吓一跳。男孩一跃而起，抢过书去应门。

约翰一个人留在书房里，短暂地放任自己留恋的目光掠过架上整齐排列在一起的书脊上的名字，那个名字他已经有很久不曾说起。  
“夏洛克……”

就在这时候，他听见前门男孩大声叫道：“医生？一位西格森先生说他和你有约，我该让他进来吗？”

end

**Author's Note:**

> 特别注明：  
> 1、出版行业的运作并不是文里写的这个样子，我简单化夸张化了。  
> 2、编辑把作者私事也都管了包括处理各种财产投资这种事是有的，只不过只存在于彼此私人关系非常密切的人之间。  
> 3、一个编辑带着他的作者跳槽，或者作者带着编辑一起绑定换东家也是有的，同样属于合作关系良好互相信任的作者和编辑之间才会发生的事。前一种要比后一种常见一点，后一种的作家必须非常牛逼以及该编辑是他创作中不可或缺的助手时才可能发生。


End file.
